El Descubrimiento de una Musa
by allalabeth
Summary: Años después de dejar el tenis, el trabajo hace que Fuji y Yukimura se encuentren. Muchos los consideraban semejantes pero ¿qué opinión tienen ellos? AU,  YAOI


-.-

_**Disclaimer: **__**Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi y yo no obtengo nada haciendo esto.**_

_**Advertencias:**__** Ligero toque de bondage, Fuji, algo de sadismo/masoquismo, Yukimura, crack, NC-17, y AU**_

_Notas: Tenía que escribir un Tezuka/Fuji pero terminó saliendo esto. Son mi pareja crack favorita. Los comentarios me harán feliz _

_-.-_

**El descubrimiento de una musa**

-.-

Yukimura y Fuji no se habían conocido realmente en sus tiempos de rivales en el tenis. Habían oído hablar uno del otro, pero tampoco eran de los que se interesaban por los demás. Tenías que demostrarles que merecía la pena interesarse en ti para que ellos dejasen sus incomprensibles juegos y levantasen la cabeza.

Fuji no creyó que volvería a oír hablar del capitán del Rikkai. Y no sólo de él, sino de sus rivales en general. El día que rompió todo lazo con Tezuka dejó de interesarse por aquellos que habían pertenecido a su vida como prodigio del deporte. Las únicas excepciones, al principio, habían sido Eiji y Takashi. Luego se fue encontrando con más de sus anteriores conocidos. Yukimura no fue el primero. Un simple día, la revista para la que trabajaba, le dijo que tenía que hacer unas fotos de unos diseñadores emergentes. Ellos ponían el modelo. Fuji el concepto para la sesión.

Lo primero que vio fue la ropa. Antes de saber quienes eran ellos o quién sería él. Le pareció maravillosa. Hecha por un genio. Y no uno cualquiera, sino un genio que lograba que la prenda más simple enviase a Fuji las ideas más divertidas. La culpa de que terminase creando una decoración propia de las fantasías de algún amante del bondage más suave fue de una camisa que aparentemente era normal; innovadora pero normal, y sin embargo, estaba a caballo entre una camisa de fuerza y las prendas de cuero típicas de esa afición.

Esa misma tarde, después de trabajar como loco toda la mañana en el decorado, el modelo entró en su estudio. En aquella época trabajaba sólo, sin un equipo al que pedirle que se encargase de los detalles. Fue entonces cuando Yukimura Seiichi entró por su puerta. Más guapo que cuando era joven, más andrógeno y con la misma sonrisa suave que escondía su voluntad de hierro.

-¿Yukimura-san?- preguntó Fuji con su sonrisa todavía en su lugar.

-¿Fuji-san, del Seigaku?- inquirió el hombre del pelo azul. Recordaba el partido de la final entre Fuji y Niou. Sabía que su amigo no lo había olvidado tampoco. La peor derrota de un miembro de su equipo estando él presente.

-No tenía ni idea de que ibas a ser el modelo, Yukimura-san.

-Ni yo que serías el fotógrafo.- los ojos de Seiichi demostraban que la situación lo divertía.

Empezaron la sesión con Fuji diciéndole la ropa que tenía que ponerse. Dejó la camisa para el final. Y, ninguno de los dos evitó que el otro supiese que el juego que estaban llevando a cabo; Yukimura frente a la cámara, seduciéndola, y Fuji tras la lente, ordenando con la voz cada vez más seca a su modelo.

-El decorado es de lo más interesante, Fuji-san.- musitó Yukimura cuando se cansó de posar sin decir nada. El tiempo de observarse mutuamente había pasado y ambos lo sabían.- No tenía ni idea de que hubiese alguien en Seigaku con semejantes gustos.

-Me extraña que no hayas oído nunca el adjetivo que siempre acompañaba a lo de prodigio.

Syusuke no dejaba en ningún momento de enfocar a su modelo. Cuando los labios de Yukimura se extendieron en una sonrisa, tan dócil y tranquila que lo hacía parecer más inocente que un recién nacido; Fuji dejó de mirarlo a través de la cámara y clavó sus ojos azules en él. Era todavía mejor que él fingiendo fragilidad y belleza tras expresiones amables. Pero un actor siempre reconoce a otro, y, con la primera media sonrisa sincera de la tarde, volvió a ocultarse tras su cámara.

-¿Y para que iba a fijarme yo en lo que decían sobre un jugador de otro equipo que no era un capitán? Ni siquiera tenías fama de hacer algo más que un par de golpes vistosos.

La misma sonrisa dulce y la misma apariencia de inocencia. Fuji aumentó su ritmo de captura de imágenes. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien tan fascinante, tan bueno en todo.

-Coincido contigo en que no merecía el revuelo que algunos formaban a mi alrededor. Incluyendo al más pequeño de tus chicos.- la sonrisa de Fuji creció mientras dejaba la cámara sobre el trípode y miraba a Yukimura con toda la intensidad de sus ojos azul eléctrico.- Los demonios amarillos no resultaron tan terribles después de todo.

Mientras la sonrisa de Yukimura desaparecía y sus ojos se endurecían como diamante, la sonrisa de Fuji no perdió ápice de su candidez. No había ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Yukimura no odiaba nada más que la derrota, y Fuji lo era.

-Valiente¿no Fuji? Interesante. Supongo que sabrás con que estás jugando.

-Jugar siempre ha sido lo mío, Seiichi¿puedo llamarte Seiichi, verdad?

-Claro, Syu-chan.- de nuevo guerra de sonrisas entre ellos, a cual más hermosa, más femenina y más peligrosa.

-Vamos a cambiar para hacer unas fotos un poco diferentes, Sei-chan.

En tres pasos estaba junto a él, atándolo a la cama con una te las telas de seda y raso que colgaban del techo. Su aliento acarició con toda intención la piel expuesta del cuello del modelo, sus labios pasaron a escasa distancia, mientras terminaba de atarle las manos a la cabecera de hierro. Inclinándose sobre él, a punto de sentarse a horcajadas sobre Seiichi, sus dedos, delgados, elegantes, fríos; abrieron los botones de la camisa negra. Deslizándose hacia los pies de la cama, sin que sus ojos y los de Yukimura perdiesen el contacto durante el más ínfimo segundo, Fuji subió la pierna de sus pantalones negros lo suficiente para quitarle la bota derecha y dejar que la piel blanca de sus pies (elegantes, bien formados, perfectos) destacase igual de poderosamente que la mitad del torso que acababa de dejar visible. Las sábanas rojo pasión, la seda negra como pantallas, la ropa negra, y la piel del antiguo capitán del Rikkai brillaba en contraste. Fuji levantó un brazo y otro trozo de seda se descolgó. Esa vez, lo empleó para atar el pie que todavía conservaba la bota a una de las patas de la cama.

El prodigio fue directo a la cámara. Tan indefenso, tan vulnerable, y, al mismo tiempo, tan seductor que los ojos de Yukimura atraparían a cada uno de los pecadores del mundo. Fuji nunca había sido un santo. Yukimura Seiichi nunca había dejado de ser un dios.

-Tu eres el sádico, Syusuke-. Susurró quedamente el que estaba tendido en la cama-. Deberías estar ocupando mi lugar.

-¿No dijiste que no escuchabas los rumores de personas no importantes?

-Alguien capaz de asustar a Akaya es importante. Alguien capaz de obligar a Niou a inclinarse ante él es importante. Alguien que marcó la clave para que mi equipo perdiese en dos ocasiones es importante, Fuji.

-Que honor. Estás bien atado¿no crees? Me han dicho que tienes un gusto por la sangre de lo más raro.

-No hagas caso de viejos rumores. El dolor es interesante cuando se trata de sexo. El dolor siempre es interesante.

-Dice cosas de lo más interesantes, cierto.- Syusuke apagó la cámara y cerró la lente antes de avanzar hacia la cama. Las sonrisas de ambos habían desaparecido hacía tiempo-. Siempre me ha hecho sentirme vivo.

-Ven.

Fuji obedeció la orden. La voz de Yukimura tenía algo que lo obligaba a hacer lo que le pedía. Despacio, se colocó sobre él, dejando que su lengua saborease al fin la piel del pecho. Y fue subiendo, y recorrió el cuello que tan deseoso estaba de su atención. Yukimura gimió levemente cuando su lengua rozó el lugar en el que mandíbula, cuello y oreja se juntaban.

Con un movimiento más brusco de lo que cabría esperarse de alguien con la apariencia del modelo, Seiichi estaba clavando los dientes sobre el hombro de Syusuke, mordiendo de verdad, humedeciendo la tela fina de la camiseta que el fotógrafo llevaba, causando un latigazo de dolor que sacudió el cuerpo de Fuji. Dolor que resultó altamente placentero para el moreno.

Tomando cartas en el asunto, se apartó de él y lo desvistió por completo lo más rápidamente que pudo. La camisa colgando de sus antebrazos, los pantalones y los bóxers enrollados en la pierna atada a la cama. Ahora su erección era visible, su hambre energía que se transmitía a través de cada uno de los poros de su piel. Y Fuji estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, sobre el que había sido el mejor de todos los jugadores de tenis de su época.

-Quítate la ropa para mí, Syusuke.- musitó el capitán con esa inflexión a la que nadie se podía negar. Menos si su voz era ronca y su pecho no dejaba de subir y bajar en una lucha vana por respirar con la mayor normalidad posible.

Los ojos de Fuji no dejaron los violetas. Ni un solo segundo mientras se deshacía de toda su ropa y se quedaba de pie, a los pies de la cama, siendo admirado con la misma mirada que él estaba dedicando para admirar al otro.

-Eres casi tan hermoso como yo.- musitó de nuevo el del cabello azul. Los labios del prodigio se extendieron en una sonrisa cargada de diversión.

-No voy a ser yo quién te lleve la contraria en eso.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre él, piel contra piel al fin. Inmóviles los dos, lucharon por contenerse, por que el hambre no los quemase demasiado rápido.

-Libérame.

-¿No te parece divertido estar atado?

De pronto, Yukimura sintió a Fuji en todas partes, con la intensidad de una tormenta de verano. Una de sus manos acariciando una de sus muñecas, jugueteando con la seda. Sus labios ahora en el cuello, y en el pecho y en todas partes menos las dos que gritaban por él. No habían compartido un beso todavía. La otra mano de Fuji era más rápida incluso que su lengua. Cuando empezaba a sentirla en un lugar ya estaba torturando otro. Yukimura se arqueó y trató de soltarse. Quería tocarlo, quería hacerle lo mismo.

-No. No pelees. ¿No te han dicho que la mejor tortura es la psicológica? El dolor más intenso es el de nuestra mente. Y a ti te gusta el dolor¿verdad Seiichi?

-Fuji.

-¿Sigue estando Sanada ahí? Necesito tener cuidado ¿o puedo entrar en ti directamente?- Fuji decidió que era el mejor momento para que su boca se ocupase del pene de Yukimura, que ya goteaba pre-semen. Primero su lengua pasó apenas rozando sobre él, luego saboreó la punta y terminó lamiendo la base muy lentamente. Yukimura había empezado a gemir en voz alta. No sintió que Fuji se había quitado de encima hasta que sintió frío. Abrió los ojos y lo vio sacando un preservativo del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Fue la primera vez que Yukimura vio el fuego azul en la mirada de Fuji.- ¿Sigue estando ahí?

¿Te deja jugar con él?- preguntó cuando se puso el condón y estuvo de nuevo sobre él, su aliento rozando la erección de Seiichi, enviando descargas de placer y dolor. Necesitaba más de ambos.- Imagínatelo aquí, detrás mía, mirándote a ti, con su polla metida en mi culo mientras yo te follo lentamente. Justo detrás mía. Besándote...

-¡Fuji!

Ese grito ya era de verdad una orden. De las inapelables. Fuji colocó la pierna libre de Yukimura sobre su hombro y entró en él de un empujón. El nuevo alarido del modelo estaba ahora cargado de dolor. Fuji bajó sobre él, sus labios al alcance de su amante. Empezó a moverse despacio, no queriendo anular la capacidad de placer del otro, a pesar de los gustos de ambos. Se sorprendió cuando Yukimura se incorporó y se apoderó de su boca, besándolo bruscamente, mordiéndole los labios hasta que ambos sintieron el regusto metálico de la sangre aderezando su saliva. Cuanto más desesperadamente mordía Yukimura, más rápidos y fuertes eran los envistes de Fuji. Ya no sólo sangraba su labio. Seiichi había clavado los dientes en el hombro de Fuji, fuertemente, dolor y placer entrelazados tan intensamente que ninguno de los dos tardó demasiado en explotar.

Desde esa tarde, Yukimura Seiichi y Fuji Syusuke empezaron su trayecto hacia el lugar reservado a los mejores. Musa y artista, respectivamente.

El primer anuncio de Tricksleman, fue considerado el mejor anuncio del año casi unánimemente en el mundo de la moda. No era para menos con semejante Dios atado a la cama de sabanas rojas.


End file.
